


Black Cats and Constellations

by littleDelinquent



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Space Kid, Daniel hates non magic people a lOt, M/M, Overprotective Dad!Daniel, Overprotective Dad!David, Single Mom!Gwen, Space Kid is referred to as 'Neil' from his own perspective, Witches and Wizards - Alternate Universe, Wowee Daniel isn't a fhoken murder cultist, aged-up max, an AU in which max Daniel and David are a witch (plus one wizard) family in the woods, but he is a necromancer, max is super tired of their shit, max still calls him space kid tho, space kid is just too curious for his own good, which is like the same thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleDelinquent/pseuds/littleDelinquent
Summary: In which two bored teenagers -- one an overly-sheltered but rebellious witch, and the other a dangerously curious space fanatic -- cross paths in the woods.It doesn't exactly go well.[ Probably going to change the title at some point. ]





	1. Gravitational Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing so I don't have to bother explaining it in the story:
> 
> Witch = A person born being able to use magic. Talents with magic are usually stronger than that of a wizard's, and they have the ability to sense if someone is using magic nearby.
> 
> Wizard = A person who was born without magic, but learned how to use it at one point in their life. Usually, they can't sense magic or perform as much of a variety of spells as a natural born witch, but there are always exceptions.

To say Max had never even so much as seen civilization before would not be an understatement.

The young witch mostly spent his days holed up in the house with nothing to do; at least, when he wasn't tutoring with David or training in combat and magic with Daniel anyways. In all honesty, he didn't get the point of either. How exactly was he going to defend himself with nobody to defend himself against? What was he going to use his knowledge for if he was just going to sit around in here his entire life?

But, he could try and tell that to Daniel and his overprotective ass all he wanted. If there was one thing Max got from him, it was his unwavering and often annoying stubbornness.

All the more to add to reasons why he hated being shut in all the time, of course. Another main reason would be because he was bored as shit. Sure, there were _some_ things to do. The house had books, stationery, and chewed-up toys from when he was three, but it got boring really fast. David’s familiars and Daniel’s undead servants were some semblance of company, he supposed, but he wanted to see _real_ human beings that weren't him or his dads. He wanted to see a real-life town, and observe the people that lived there.

Which is why he was going to be escaping, and he was going to be escaping _today._

For once, his nosiness and sneaky tendencies would serve him purposes other than accidentally coming across Daniel’s necromancy book and scarring himself for life.

He knew from a young age that his dads would keep certain spells away from him, lest he use them for particularly destructive purposes. There was a hidden collection of books he just so happened to find in their room when he was ten _(which was where he found the necromancy book -- from then on he swore to himself that he would never touch any book that looked like its cover was made of rotting skin.)_

Back then, he'd only used them for pranks, such as the classic _‘turning invisible and pulling down David’s pants’_ scheme. It worked every time. The redhead was a wizard, so it wasn't like he could sense the spell’s magic signature like Daniel could. That was why Max preferred to steer clear of pranking the blonde with magic -- simply placing a bucket full of frogs on the top of a partly-opened door was usually enough for his amusement.

But, he wouldn't have to worry about Daniel today. It was Tuesday, after all; that meant he was out collecting food to the westernmost side of the forest. Max simply had to go to the east after distracting David long enough to slip out unnoticed.

With a hand placed on his body-length mirror, a few muttered words was all it took for the pristine image of himself to walk out before him once he’d stepped back to make space. He grinned, proudly staring into his own pale green eyes.

“Hello, me. Just go read a book or something, act normal and make sure David doesn't find out I'm leaving the house for as long as possible.” he instructed his reflection, hopping onto his bed and opening the window.

He was given a nod and a thumbs up. The reflection silently walked out, closing the door behind itself.

_I'm sure David won't find it weird for a while if my reflection doesn't talk back to him, right?_

He contemplated for a little while before simply shrugging the question off.

Because now came the most difficult part of his plan -- escape. He hopped out of his window and into a tree, where he caught onto a branch before he could end up falling more than twenty feet down. A huff of relief escaped his parted lips.

_Alright, I've read about this being done before in the books...it should be easy…_

Hoisting himself up onto the branch, he cursed his lack of physical exercise when he found it harder than he should have. But his pride urged him not to stop here; David and Daniel would probably tighten up the security on him after this, and he might never get the chance to go out again.

He then proceeded to do the most stupid and reckless thing he'd ever done in his life to date.

He began hopping from tree to tree, having clumsy little slip-ups now and then that made his life flash before his eyes. He wanted to just jump down and walk on the ground, but it was filled with thick undergrowth -- not to mention _insects_ too, probably. He wrinkled his nose at the thought.

_Whatever, I can keep going! There's no way I'm letting stupid Daniel and David think the outside world is too much for me to handle!_

Grunting, he leapt onto another branch, scrabbling unceremoniously to gain his bearings on the rough bark. By now, he was gasping for breath. Though, much to his joy, just below him the undergrowth seemed to be thinning out considerably. He could probably walk through that and finally take a break from leaping from tree to tree like some sort of flying squirrel.

However, the sound of foliage crunching under heavy feet cut into his thoughts, sending an icy chill through his veins. Was it David or Daniel? No-- it couldn't be. If it were either, he'd already have been called out and scolded for leaving the house without permission.

Instead, he heard a stranger’s voice -- light, curious. Definitely a guy; or not, it wasn't like he knew what a woman’s voice was like.

_“...hello? Anyone there?”_

He lay low, keeping within the cover of the oak tree’s leaves. Was this one of the magic-less people Daniel warned him about? The ones that hated witches like him and captured them to burn them at the stake?

_Shit. I need to hightail it fast, if that's the case._

_“Y-You can come on out. I'm friendly. I swear.”_

Max painstakingly turned himself around in his perch, wobbling as he did so. Now that he thought about it, this wasn't a very stable branch.

_Crack._

The noirette stiffened, knowing the noise had probably caught the stranger’s attention.

_“He...Hello?”_

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Just one glimpse of a figure approaching the base of Max’s safe tree, and that was it for the latter’s composure. Feeling fear pierce through his chest like a sharp arrow, the witch scrabbled in panic, trying to get away from this situation.

He wanted to interact with the townspeople at one point, but he hadn't been planning to come into an encounter with one of them so _soon._ He wanted it to be when he was composed and under the disguise of one of his many metamorphosis spells -- not high up in some tree like a nesting bird.

However, luck seemed to want to fuck him in the ass as much as it could today, because he felt the branch snap completely under his weight the moment he put his foot down.

Not even so much as a scream could escape his mouth as he plunged downwards, limbs flailing.

_No, no, nonononono--_

There was a loud thud, and then nothing.


	2. Opportunistic

_Oh God, my head…_

“Hello…?”

_Ugh, what the fuck. This feels like that one time I fell trying to climb Daniel’s wardrobe when I was five._

“Are-- Are you alive?”

Did _I try to climb Daniel’s wardrobe? The floor feels oddly...pointy._

Max groaned as he felt a thick finger prod at his cheek. He raised a hand to swat it away. “Eugh, fuck off…”

“Oh, you are! Thank goodness...”

_Jesus Christ, this weird voice is annoying. Though, now that I think about it, have I heard it before…?_

He groggily cracked open his eyes, only to be met with blinding light. Grunting, he recoiled, blinking rapidly to try and get the sting to go away.

_Wait...where even am I…? My room isn't this bright._

And then, a strange face suddenly invaded his vision, and everything came back to him. His escape, the stranger, his fall…

_...shit._

“Oh! Uhh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you--”

_WHAP!_

There was a yelp of pain as Max struck the stranger across the face with the nearest thing he could grab -- said thing just so happened to be a piece of the cracked branch that he'd fallen off of. Quickly getting up onto his feet, the noirette glared and pointed the branch at the other man like it was a weapon. “Okay, who the actual _fuck_ are you? Are you one of the hunters? Have you come to murder my family in cold blood?”

“Wait, what? No! Why would I do that? Oof, I think I'm bleeding...”

Indignantly holding his hurt cheek was the stranger, who had a head of short, scruffy brown hair. With an odd, round-shaped belly that slightly bulged out from underneath his clothes, Max could say for certain that this man -- or woman, maybe this is what they were like -- was certainly…something _new_ to look at.

“Why else would you be here?” he raised the pointed end of the branch to the stranger’s neck, eyes narrowing. “Any other signs of civilization aren't for a long way off, that's for sure.”

“I-- uh-- I promise don't want to hurt anybody! I-- I was just going for a walk and heard someone in the trees, so I came to check it out! I swear!”

Max narrowed his eyes, scanning the brown-haired male’s face for any sign that he might be lying.

_Damn. If David were here, he'd be able to tell right away. But-- whatever, screw that! I don't need his or Daniel’s help to handle myself out here. I'm not even in town yet._

Reluctantly, he drew the branch away and took a couple steps back, still hesitant to trust this person. “Who...are you, anyways?”

“Who am I...?”

Max scoffed. _“No, not you sweetheart. I was actually asking the tree behind you._ Of course I'm talking to you, asswipe.”

“Oh. Right. Just...call me Space Kid.”

‘Space Kid’…? _The fuck kinda name is that?_

‘Space Kid’ extended a hand towards Max -- the latter’s first reaction was to recoil away from the offending gesture, uncertain of what exactly this guy was trying to do. But whatever it was, he liked his private space, thank you very much.

Although looking discouraged for a brief moment, the other male was ultimately unfazed and simply drew his hand away. “So? Since I gave you my name, what's yours?”

The smaller of the two hesitated. “...Max.”

“Ooh, Max. Max is a nice name -- it suits you.”

The compliment was responded to with a roll the eyes. “Can it with the flattery, dickbrain. I get that bull enough from my parents, so believe me when I say that it's not gonna make me any nicer to you.”

“O...kay. Sorry, then.” Space Kid averted his gaze, looking sheepish. “...since you don't seem too hurt from the fall, I’d better get back to town, I guess. Mom’s going to start worrying about me if I stay out too long.”

Max instinctively opened his mouth to say something dismissive, but a bright idea suddenly dawned upon him. “Wait...town, you say?”

“Uh, yeah. It's kind of where I live.”

The witch felt his scowl ease its grip on his face -- perhaps Space Kid here wasn’t as useless of a dunce as he initially thought. “...well, it just so happens that town is where I'm headed, and due to certain...ahem, _complications,_ I've lost my way there. Think you could help me out and show me the way?”

“Hmm, well. Not gonna lie, I would, but…” Space Kid shrugged. “You're kind of mean.”

 _“Oh, fuck you too, Space Dick--_ I mean…” Max cleared his throat and threw the stick unceremoniously over his shoulder -- he hissed in annoyance when he felt the now very obvious presence of obnoxious splinters digging into his palm. Nonetheless, he straightened his posture and used an effortlessly unnoticeable spell to remove them. “If you help me, I can do a very special favor for you in return. Anything you ask.”

The brunette pondered for a second. “Hmm...can you get me to the moon?”

“No. Ask for something within my power, dipshi-- I mean, _very nice and decisive person.”_

“Aww, man. Well then, what _is_ within your power?”

Max let out a chuckle, knowing it was his time to shine. “Oh, I thought you'd never ask. I can do lots of things-- Things like this, for example.”

Placing a hand over the cut on Space Kid’s cheek, Max worked his magic, closing his eyes and concentrating his power. This kind of magic had always been boring for him, so he never really practiced it often and thus couldn't do it that effortlessly -- but, _he supposed,_ maybe its point was just a _bit_ less trivial than he initially thought it was.

_God, I’m so glad David and Daniel aren't here to lecture me about this shit for, like, the millionth time._

He felt the wound close against his palm, and then gently lifted his hand off of the bigger male’s cheek. He cracked open his eyes, only to be met with shocked brown ones.

“...what.”

_“OOOOOHMIGOSH HOW’D YOU DO THAT?”_

Max jumped, taken aback by the sudden loud outburst. _Right. Magicless. Doesn't know about magic._

“Like-- like, you just-- the cut just disappeared, like magic! Are you a fairy? A sorcerer? An angel?”

Folding his arms, he grinned. “Heh. Well, I can't tell you any of whatever the hell you just asked me. But what I can tell you is this-- you're not allowed to reveal I can do this to _anyone._ If that happens, my magic will be gone and I can't grant you your favor! You don't want that to happen, do you?”

Space Kid shook his head, eyes widening with alarm. “N-No! Of course not! I swear I won't tell a soul!”

“Good. Now, we should probably get going. Just think of what you want me to do for you once we're there.”

“Alright! Follow me!”

_...pfft. That was easy._


End file.
